


Picture Perfect

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto wishes to take some photos of her family on the beach. Unfortunately for her, she forgets her family is a group of troublemaking dorks.Story for Day 7 Prompt of Shumako Week: Future/Family/Children.https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Picture Perfect

If there was one thing that Makoto was known for, it was taking photos of her family. Ren having learned from Sae some time ago that it was a Niijima tradition to make family photo albums. In order to look back on later in life as they grew older. Ren still remembering the day he was shown Makoto's family photos from when she was younger. The results being the brunette turned into a complete flustered mess. Her boyfriend at the time stating just how adorable she was.

Years later, Makoto continued to carry on her old family tradition. Having been one to take various photos of her husband and two children whenever she deemed it necessary. Finding it a bit easier with the advents of tech allowing for various means of gathering good photos. Though she also made note that they had very few actual family photos. By which she meant ones of them posing together and such; remarking one of her favorites still being the one taken the day Soji was born. Thus she decided to remedy that.

It was on one of her rare days off that Makoto decided to get her family to do a photo op of sorts. Everyone dressed in white; Makoto sporting a stunning white dress that showed off her shoulder and upper back. While her daughter sported a rather adorable summer dress herself. Meanwhile, both Ren and their son sported a pair of light gray pants and white dress shirts; Makoto making her son blush with her stating how handsome he looked.

The idea had been a simple one. Dress up in somewhat matching clothes and take photos on the beach. Simple enough plan to execute. She figured it would simply result in wonderful photos of her family together.

Seemingly forgetting how mischevious her children could be.

"Okay. Smile~" Ren asked of his wife with a joyful expression. Pressing his cheek against Makoto's as the two looked into the camera. Her right arm draped over his shoulder while the left was under his arm holding the camera. Ren's hand pressed against her back as they posed for the perfect picture.

With a quick snap, it was done. Ren pulling the camera back as Makoto stepped away with a smile. "Finally. I thought we'd never find the perfect pose. How does it look?" Makoto asked with an excited look. Wondering if the picture came out as she hoped it would.

It somewhat frustrated Makoto how hard it seemed to be taking a perfect photo of Ren and herself. Seemingly there was always SOMETHING in the background of each photo that left her rather annoyed. The picture had to be perfect. Thus having things like some random individual tripping or a dog running from its owner in the background just sullied the image.

Truth be told Ren, Kana, and Soji all knew this was going to take a while. Makoto was a bit of a perfectionist on certain things and this was just one of them. Though Kana and Soji were quick to admit they were having a blast spending time with both their parents on the beach. The two youths- Kana ten years old while Soji just turned seven- always joyful to be with their parents. Even if Soji was still super quiet a lot of the time.

Some of the photos taken had come out pretty perfect so far. There was one of Kana riding on her father's shoulders and one of Soji doing the same on Makoto. Another was of Kana and Makoto both posing as if they had just done some high kicks. Even one of Soji doing what was known as a "Phantom Thief pose" with his dad. Makoto rolling her eyes and smiling as she called them dorks.

Everything was seemingly going well... except for this ONE photo. Makoto just wanted a good photo of Ren and her standing together and smiling at the camera. It should have been easy... but little things just kept ruining it. That was until they found a spot with nothing but sand and ocean in the background; Makoto quick to get Ren to take the picture. Now she waited for the moment of truth.

Ren all the while knew all this and opened the file for the newest picture... before he started to chuckle. Having to bite his lower lip in order to suppress his laughter. Makoto, in turn, looked at her husband rather confused as he tried to regain his composure. "Ren? What's so funny?"

He tried to respond, but Ren's laughter kept leaking out. Makoto finding herself a little frustrated as she moved forward to take the camera from her husband to see what was so funny.

"I-it's nothing! T-the photo came out g-great...!" Ren said between chuckles as he moved to keep the camera away from his wife. The latter looking quite displeased as she kept moving to grab it, only for Ren to pull it out of reach. Makoto having to work a bit in order to get Ren to stop moving so much; at the endpoint, she ended up pushing arm against his chest. Giving Makoto more than enough for her to snag the camera from his hands.

Without delay she opened up the files to the newest photo. Wanting to see what in the world was making Ren laugh so much... What she saw made her jaw drop.

The picture was perfect as she had hoped. Their pose and smiles were without flaw. The lighting was great. It should have been perfect... Except for one little thing. Well... two. A pair of intrusions to the left of the couple.

Behind them in the open space were Kana and Soji. The duo a little blurry as they were jumping up and posing in the background to photobomb the picture. Soji the furthest back with his arms splayed in the air. While Kana had one arm in the air and another looking as though she was trying to grab her feet mid-air; the latter limbs angled to the side. In other words, her kids had just messed up the set up she made...

With a dropped jaw Makoto turned around only to see her children fleeing from the couple. Ren's laughter only growing at the sight of the two kids running at such blistering speed; likely well aware how fumed their mom would be at this. A few moments later proving his point.

"KANA! SOJI!" Makoto cried out at seeing them run away. Ren unable to stop himself from laughing full on as Makoto frowned at him. "Don't laugh! They ruined a perfectly good picture!" She complained as the man just kept laughing. Proud of his little prankster kids.

"Ah what fantastic children of a Trickster, wouldn't you say?" Ren asked of Makoto who looked quite annoyed. The woman grumbling before letting out an agitated roar of sorts. Eyes focused on her children as she began to sprint after them.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Makoto yelled as she chased her kids down. The two actually being smart in splitting up at seeing their mom charge at full speed; using their shorter heights to their advantage as they ducked and weaved around the woman as she gave chase.

Ren during all this managed to quell his laughter a bit and smile at the sight. Watching his kids play with their mother was something he had always loved to see. His hopes of ever seeing such a thing almost dashed so many years ago during the whole probation incident. He had thought his future had been closed off due to his arrest. And yet here he was years later.

Gorgeous and loving wife. Two beautiful children. A successful career that he hoped to go even further in to help more people. Friends that were closer than blood. This was his life, and one he would not give up. He was just far too happy. Thus what came next was simply natural.

With a quick step Ren hastened towards his wife. The brunette actually caught off guard as the man rushed her; unable to do a thing as he quickly threw the woman over his shoulder and locked his arm around her back. Her legs kicking in front of him as her head was behind his.

"R-Ren?! What are you-" Makoto began to ask only for his husband to place two fingers in his mouth and whistle. Both Kana and Soji stopping before rushing towards their dad. The duo standing in front of him even as Makoto kept flailing.

"Alright kids, that's enough playing. Now... It's time for the REAL photos!" Ren stated which left Makoto very confused. "We've done plenty on the beach so far. But we're forgetting something important! There are two things a beach needs in order to be called a beach. Kana, what is the first?"

"Sand papa!" Kana answered instantly while raising her hand as if in a classroom. Ren quick to nod to his daughter's response before turning to Soji.

"What's the second one my son?"

"T-the ocean...?" Soji answered a little hesitantly, unsure if he was correct. Only to see his dad nod to those words before he smiled mischievously.

"Correct my boy! We've got plenty of pictures of us on the sand... Soooooo..." Ren's voice trailed off with a devious tone in his voice. Makoto letting out a gasp from her position as she instantly knew what her husband was thinking. Flailing even more due to that.

"Ren! Don't you dare!" Makoto yelled as she tried to break free. Unable to see the smiles on both Kana and Ren's faces while Soji was just trying to follow along. Ren smirking at this before turning back to his kids.

"All in favor of ocean, say Aye!"

"Aye!"

"A-aye?"

"All opposed?"

"NAY!" Makoto cried out to Ren's question, only for the man to chuckle and smack her rear; causing her to blush heavily and squeak. "Ren!"

"Majority ruling! Ocean it is! Kids! To the water!" Ren said before kneeling down; Kana jumping up and wrapping her arms around the man's neck while he also took Soji into his other arm. Quick to stand while carrying his entire family. Without any delay, he rushed to the ocean as Kana cheered. Makoto all the while flailing and trying to get out of his hold.

"Ren don't you dare! I'm wearing a white dress-"

"With a swimsuit underneath just in case."

"The camera is-"

"Waterproof."

"But-"

"Too late! Kids! Ocean incoming!'

"Ren don't you dare! Ren! REN!"

It wasn't even a few seconds later that Ren dropped both himself and his family into the water. Makoto always forgetting how fast the man was as she sat up looking rather annoyed. Body soaked and dress hugging her frame as she glared at her husband who sat up as well.

She wanted to be pissed. She wanted to yell at him. But the instant that Kana began to happily splash at her parents, it all just sort of dissipated. Her kids seemed so happy all of a sudden; splashing at both each other and them. Ren sharing a quick smirk with his wife who just rolled her eyes before splashing him back.

The rest of the photo op was a rather wet but fun one. The family ending up with a variety of different images taken. One of Kana kissing her father's cheek. Another of Makoto kissing a flustered Soji's cheek. And even one of Ren and Makoto sharing a passionate kiss in the water; reminding her of their proposal day.

At the end of the day, the photos actually came out better than Makoto hoped. The idea of perfect poses and such washed away with the ocean. One particular image being her favorite.

It was a shot of their faces all together smiling at the camera. Each of them so joyful around one another as they basked in each other's warmth. Makoto realizing that the best photos were ones of just having fun with her family. And as Ren and she shared a quick kiss, Makoto knew it was just one of many more photo ops of fun in the future. She only hoped next time it wouldn't be so wet was all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus my submissions for Shumako week come to a close. Sorry I was unable to do all 7 prompts but I did what I could.
> 
> Wanted to close it off of course with my OCs. But this is only due in part to my close friend Melkechi on twitter who did this is a collab. If you wanna see the image that goes along with this story please follow the link below.
> 
> Art: https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/1087093928346578944?s=21  
> Artist: https://twitter.com/melkechi
> 
> Thank you all for those who like me decided to be a part of Shumako week. It's been fun to see so many cool submissions. 
> 
> This is once again part of Shumako Week 2019. For more info check the twitter below. Come join us in the Shumako hype! There's plenty of art and stories abound!
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
